


Смена обстановки

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, episode: s03e03 Lana I Ka Moana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: По словам Стива, чтобы считаться на Гавайях мужчиной, Дэнни просто жизненно необходимо поймать тунца. Ну что, тунца-то они поймали…





	Смена обстановки

— Денни, ну ты уже наконец собрался? — крикнул Стив из кухни, в третий раз перепроверяя содержимое корзины для пикника.

— Я ищу свою гавайскую рубашку, — глухо донесся голос Денни из спальни на втором этаже.

— Данно, не дури, у тебя отродясь не было гавайских рубашек, — проорал Стив в ответ. — Я знаю, что ты специально тянешь время, поэтому сейчас же тащи сюда свой зад; хочешь ты этого или нет, но сегодня ты, как и полагается настоящему мужчине, поймаешь своего первого тунца. — Стив спиной почувствовал сверлящий взгляд и обернулся.

Недовольный Денни стоял, прислонившись бедром к кухонной стойке. Скрещенные на груди руки и потемневший взгляд сообщили Стиву все, что его любовник думает о затее выйти в океан и порыбачить. Денни не любил ни океан, ни плавать, но никогда не рассказывал, почему. Но Стив не был бы Стивом, если бы быстро сдавался. Он подхватил любимую кружку Денни с кофе и подошел к нему.

— Будет здорово, поверь мне. — Он чуть наклонился чтобы дотянуться до всегда таких желанных губ и глубоко вдохнул запах чистой кожи. На секунду у него возникло желание взвалить Денни на плечо, уволочь обратно в спальню, где постель все еще разворочена после сумасшедшего утреннего секса а воздух, несмотря на открытые окна, пропитан возбуждающими запахами терпкого мужского пота и спермы, и снова отодрать так, чтобы тот орал от наслаждения, срывая голос. Его дырка скорее всего еще припухшая и приоткрытая от предыдущего раза, чуть влажная после душа. Стив почувствовал, что снова возбуждается.

Денни ответил, позволяя углубить поцелуй, но коротко простонал и чуть дернулся, когда Стив сжал и потянул в сторону ягодицу.

— Притормози, необузданное животное, ты полчаса назад меня чуть до полусмерти не заездил, — проворчал Денни и выхватил из пальцев Стива кружку, — спасибо за кофе, может лучше на суше останемся, к Камеконе съездим, креветок поедим? — Денни не мог не попытаться отговорить Стива от дурацкой затеи. — И удовольствие получим и живы останемся.

— Это на что намекала твоя последняя фраза? — Поднял бровь Стив.

— Не намекала, а говорила прямым текстом: когда тебе в голову приходят такие идеи, то обязательно случается какая-нибудь замороченная фигня.

— Да какая фигня с нами может случиться на обычной морской прогулке? — воскликнул Стив и удивленно развел руками.

— Любая, — отрезал Денни. — На нас либо свалится очередной китайский секретный спутник, либо нападут морские пираты, или мы найдем судно, зараженное биологическим оружием, либо наша лодка попадет в бермудский треугольник, приключится резкое цунами, или что-нибудь еще, что психически нормальный человек даже представить себе не сможет.

Стив возвел глаза к потолку, словно прося у высших сил дать ему терпения, а потом мягко обхватил пальцами Денни за плечи и заглянул ему в глаза, стараясь придать своему взгляду как можно больше уверенности.

— Данно, я готов прозакладывать свой зад, что с нами ничего не случится. Лодка лишь два дня как прошла инспекцию, бак полный, мы плывем туда, куда пираты никогда не суются. Мы полюбуемся океаном, порыбачим и вернемся к вечеру домой с трофеями. А ты наконец начнешь считаться мужчиной среди местных.

— Заметано!

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что готов прозакладывать свой зад. Принимаю пари.

— Разве я так сказал? — притворно удивился Стив.

— Стивен МакГарретт, я дословно повторил твои слова!

— Ладно-ладно, ты прав, но поскольку с нами ничего не случится, то моя задница чувствует себя в полной безопасности.

— Давай уже отправляться. Я хочу поскорее снова оказаться на твердой поверхности. — Денни в два глотка допил кофе, сполоснул кружку, поставил ее на сушку и направился к выходу.

— И еще, — заметил он, не оборачиваясь, — мне тридцать шесть лет, я уже давно мужчина.

— Пока не поймал тунца — нет, — хмыкнул ему вслед Стив.

***

— Мы в надувной лодке, дырявой лодке, Стив. И по-моему она тонет. — Сообщил мокрый Денни, глядя, как такой же, промокший насквозь Стив, затягивает узлами шланг, протянутый через дырки от выстрелов в боку резиновой шлюпки. — А этот придурок забрал нашу лодку.

— Я закрыл отверстия от пуль и, хотя это не герметично, но даст нам время. — Ответил Стив, разглядывая подвесной мотор.

А ведь Денни до событий, произошедших буквально несколько минут назад, начало казаться, что Стив хоть раз оказался прав, и они наконец-то отдохнут без экстремальных ситуаций с риском для жизни. Погода была великолепной, Денни все-таки подсек тунца, и Стив с упоением фотографировал его в обнимку с огромной рыбиной почти в рост Денни. Когда вдруг заметил невдалеке надувную спасательную лодку и в ней человека, призывно машущего руками. Они подошли к терпящему бедствие, помогли подняться на борт, а потом, буквально через пару фраз, оказались под прицелом пистолета и были вынуждены прыгнуть за борт, а мужчина несколько раз выстрелил вслед в оставленную им надувную лодку, хорошо хоть не в них.

— Вообще-то это шлюпка, — зачем-то уточнил Стив. — Но мы пока не тонем. Мотор, как и сказал мужик, сломан. — Стив приподнял бесполезный механизм и сбросил его за борт.

— Да какая разница: в шлюпке мы застряли или на лодке. Стив, если ты не заметил: мы в открытом океане!

— Ты закончил? — Стив обернулся к Денни.

— Я закончил? Я даже не начинал еще! — возмутился Денни, вытащил из кармана шорт намокший мобильник и выбросил за борт. — И что ты делаешь? Зачем ты выкинул мотор?

— Он сломан и нам не нужен лишний балласт. Нам нужен буксир, и он будет. — Невозмутимо ответил Стив, вытаскивая из бортовых пазов страховочный канат.

— И где мы этот буксир возьмем? Мы за много миль от берега, которого даже не видно. Ты вообще знаешь, где он?

— Да. — Стив прищурившись посмотрел на солнце, а потом ребром ладони указал направление. — Берег там. И буксиром буду я, — добавил он, снимая с себя мокрую майку.

— А, ну да, — фыркнул Денни, — Девиз МакГарретта: живи на пределе возможностей.

— Так говорят в армии, Данно, — широко улыбнулся Стив, снял майку и надел на себя петлю, сделанную из страховочного каната.

— Постой, а мне что делать?

— А ты вычерпывай воду, это тебя отвлечет, — попросил Стив, оглядевшись и достав со дна лодки пустую помятую бутылку из-под минеральной воды.

— Вот знаешь, а ведь я был бы счастлив оставшись дома, сидя на диване в одних трусах и смотря с тобой матч Детс. Но нет, тебе было обязательно, чтобы я поймал рыбу. Поймали, блин. — подытожил Денни.

Стив наклонился и мягко поцеловал взъерошенного как воробей Денни.

— Я вытащу нас отсюда, слово морского котика, — сказал он и спрыгнул в воду.

Некоторое время Стив плыл, мощно и размеренно загребая воду руками, словно играючи таща за собой шлюпку с сидящим в ней Денни. Тот то и дело отвлекался от вычерпывания воды и осматривал горизонт, пытаясь разглядеть сушу. В очередной раз подняв голову, он прищурился на бликующую от яркого солнца воду и вдруг заорал:

— Стив, около тебя всплывает что-то крупное! — Через несколько секунд на поверхности воды появился показавшийся Денни огромным, темный треугольный плавник. Он попытался вскочить в полусдувшейся шлюпке, плюхнулся обратно, не удержавшись на мягком днище и заорал еще громче, размахивая руками. — Акула! Стив, греби, быстрее в лодку, то есть шлюпку!

В этот раз Стив его услышал, закрутил головой, а потом, увидев приближающуюся опасность, с огромной скоростью поплыл к шлюпке. Он тяжело перевалился через мягкий борт и перевел дух.

— Вот веселье: если не утонем, то нас сожрут акулы; какие радужные перспективы нас ожидают, — зло и устало выговорил Денни, глядя Стиву в глаза.

Стив вздохнул. Он ненавидел, когда Денни, его Денни, было плохо.

— И откуда в тебе столько пессимизма, Денни? — как можно мягче спросил Стив.

— Это не пессимизм, это здравый смысл. Вокруг нас на многие мили океан, мы без средств связи в тонущей шлюпке и в компании жаждущей подкрепиться нами акулы! — Денни до зубного скрежета хотелось заорать на Стива, но он сдержался, потому что, если все же быть объективным, в сложившейся ситуации виноватых не было.

— Почему ты так не любишь воду? — решился спросить Стив. Денни перевел взгляд на медленно и как будто лениво движущийся в воде плавник, помолчал, а потом снова посмотрел на Стива.

— У моих родителей был домик на побережье и мы каждый год уезжали туда на лето. Когда мне было двенадцать, с нами поехал мой лучший друг. Мы были счастливы и целыми днями пропадали на берегу, купаясь и дурачась. Как-то раз мы поспорили, кто быстрей доплывет до буйка. Мы поплыли. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, что меня подхватило мощным течением. Я испугался и закричал, пытался выплыть, но меня сносило все дальше. Друг бросился мне на помощь, я видел его голову и плечи, и вдруг он пропал с поверхности воды. Я снова начал кричать, меня услышали и спасли. — Он опустил голову. Стиву пришлось наклониться к Денни, чтобы расслышать последние слова, сказанные еле слышным шепотом. — Его тело нашли только через три дня.

— Ох, Денни, прости, — выдавил Стив и обнял его, словно пытаясь прикрыть от душевной боли. Денни подался к нему, уткнулся лбом в грудь и хрипло вздохнул. Прошло немного времени и его тело начало обмякать в руках Стива; уставший от стресса организм включил защитную реакцию, Денни заснул. Стив не стал его будить, лишь устроил поудобнее, положив головой на свои колени, и прикрыл ему лицо углом майки, чтобы не обгорел слишком быстро — для светлокожего Денни это была вечная проблема, не то, что для смуглого Стива с дубленой кожей, привыкшей к палящему солнцу.

Видимо, он и сам провалился в сон, потому что вдруг почувствовал, как его расталкивает Денни, и резко открыл глаза. Их практически сдувшаяся, но еще чудом держащаяся на воде шлюпка, покачиваясь на мелких волнах, медленно приближалась к небольшой яхте, стоящей на якоре.

— Мы спасены, Денни! — вне себя от радости воскликнул Стив и крепко его обнял.

И уже казалось совершенно естественным для этого дня, что на борту оказался труп хозяина яхты, а мотор и рация были выведены из строя. Стиву удалось починить рацию и связаться с береговой охраной. Еще через пару часов за ними наконец пришел патрульный катер и отбуксировал к пристани в Гонолулу. А потом они занимались расследованием убийства хозяина яхты, искали похитителя их лодки, связав все воедино и раскрыв дело по горячим следам. Все как обычно.

***

Стив открыл дверь и посторонился, пропуская Денни внутрь. Тот медленно дошел до дивана и с блаженным стоном рухнул на коричневую кожаную поверхность.

— Пиво будешь? — спросил Стив, направившись в сторону кухни.

— Давай, — согласился Денни.

Стив вернулся с двумя открытыми бутылками, осторожно перешагнул через вытянутые ноги любовника и сел рядом, протянув ему пиво. Денни на мгновение приоткрыл один глаз.

— Спасибо, — он взял бутылку, сделал глоток и поставил ее на живот, а потом поерзал, съезжая еще ниже. Диванная кожа заскрипела. — Слушай, а давай купим новый диван. — Вдруг предложил Денни.

— С чего это тебе вдруг пришла в голову такая идея? Нормальный крепкий диван, нас с тобой переживет.

— У меня каждый раз к нему задница прилипает, когда мы, ну ты понимаешь…

— Когда мы сексом занимаемся что-ли? — озвучил Стив.

— Боже, тебе обязательно проговаривать все вслух? — спросил Денни, страдальчески изогнув брови, и вдруг чуть не подпрыгнул. — Кстати, о заднице. — Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива. — Ты помнишь о своем утреннем самонадеянном заявлении?

— Я бы и забыл, да ты не дашь, — простонал Стив, несколько раз ударившись затылком о спинку дивана.

— Самонадеянность наказуема, — Денни поднял вверх указательный палец. — Допиваем пиво и дуй в душ, я после тебя.

Когда Денни вошел в темную спальню, Стив лежал, завернувшись в простыню, наружу торчал лишь кончик носа, и, казалось, даже не дышал. Денни пару секунд понаблюдал за неподвижным Стивом, а потом забрался в кровать и лег рядом, прижавшись к теплой, но твердой как камень, спине.

— Стив, — тихо позвал он. — Если ты не хочешь, мы не будем этого делать.

Стив наконец отмер и повернулся к Денни и выпутавшись из простыни, а потом накрыл и его.

— Понимаешь, я очень хочу, но… — в темноте его глаза казались бездонными.

— Но… — подтолкнул его Денни.

— Попросту боюсь… — выдохнул Стив.

— Стиви, страх тебе неведом априори, ты самый храбрый человек, каких я только встречал. Чего тут бояться? Из-за этого ты не перестанешь быть крутым мужиком. Я же не перестаю им быть.

— Нет, Денни, конечно не из-за этого, — поспешно сказал Стив, — Ты тоже крут, вон какого тунца поймал. — Денни хмыкнул. — Просто, понимаешь, я морской котик, меня учили жить с болью, принимать как данность, я сроднился с ней, когда был в плену, но тогда это были враги, а сейчас это ты, и от тебя я приму все, но в данный момент я попросту… боюсь боли… ну, там… И одновременно хочу чувствовать тебя в себе, узнать что каждый раз ощущаешь ты, когда я беру тебя.

Денни вздохнул и, найдя под простыней руку Стива, легонько сжал.

— Стив, я не могу обещать, что ты вообще не почувствуешь боли. Она бывает и она неизбежна, но это сладкая боль, — он погладил пальцем гладкую кожу. — Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе было хорошо. А если все же станет слишком — просто дай знать и я тут же остановлюсь.

Денни не дал Стиву возможности отвечать или еще больше подпитывать свой страх, просто подался вперед и прижался к губам, побуждая к поцелую. От Стива так возбуждающе пахло хвойным гелем для душа, сквозь который чувствовался соленый, терпкий запах моря, словно навсегда впитавшийся в кожу. Он чуть пощипывал на кончике языка, когда Денни вылизывал доверчиво открытую шею, покусывал твердые маленькие соски, целовал бедра, от которых веяло жаром полуденного солнца. Чувствовал как расслабляется под его пальцами это мощное, крепкое тело воина. Он всегда напоминал Денни пантеру, элегантное и смертоносное животное. Стив тихо вздыхал, неосознанно понемногу раздвигая ноги, помогая Денни устроиться поудобнее, растрепывал его волосы, легонько тянул пальцами за светлые пряди, пытаясь направить ниже, там, где словно в нетерпении подрагивал на животе твердый член.

Денни пришлось почти до боли перехватить свой, уже полностью возбужденный член у корня, чтобы хоть немного остыть и абстрагироваться от жгучего желания раскидать в стороны до неприличия стройные ноги и с разгону ворваться меж узких бедер. Не сейчас, когда Стиву нужно его терпение, неторопливость и нежность, чтобы не причинить боли. Он наклонился и широко лизнул напряженную плоть снизу вверх, а потом плотно сомкнул губы на бархатистой головке. Стив коротко хрипло простонал, словно проглотив звук и с силой толкнулся вверх, Денни успел ухватить его за бедра, чтобы тот не загнал ему с разгона член в глотку — к сожалению, рвотный рефлекс у Денни был и стать профи глубокого минета ему не светило. Впуская член на всю возможную глубину, вылизывая его и посасывая, Денни ласкал твердые яйца, время от времени спускаясь ниже, к плотно сжатому кольцу мышц. Растягивать Стива было сложно, на лбу даже выступила испарина, когда он осторожно ввинтил второй палец, обильно политый смазкой, в до одурения узкую дырку, пытаясь нащупать узелок простаты.

— Денни, давай уже, я хочу… — хриплый голос заставил Денни посмотреть вверх: Стив приподнял голову. Казалось, взгляд, остановившийся на припухших губах, растянутых вокруг мокрого от слюны члена, мог прожечь в Денни дыру.

— Стив, тебе мо…

— Я не стеклянный, — рыкнул Стив и тут же, сменив тон, простонал, — пожалуйста…

Денни потянулся вверх, впился в Стива поцелуем, вылизывая и сталкиваясь языками, одновременно нашаривая подушку и подпихивая под горячие бедра, еще больше раздвинул ему ноги, удобнее устраиваясь на коленях. Потом, обильно смазав член лубрикантом, приставил его к сжатому отверстию, провел головкой по кругу,и осторожно толкнулся. Стив со свистом втянул воздух, пытаясь расслабиться, прикусил губу, и его голова мотнулась в сторону. Денни видел неровно бьющуюся на виске венку и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться без перехода в бешеный ритм. Он перевел взгляд туда, где вокруг побагровевшей головки растянулась нежная, розовая кожа, осторожно толкнулся внутрь и снова замер. Стив тяжело дышал, его грудь ходила ходуном, а пальцы судорожно тискали простынь.

— Стив, я… — Денни хотел отстраниться, боясь, что сделал Стиву больно, но тот вдруг обхватил ногами его за талию и с силой нажал пятками в спину, побуждая двигаться. Денни словно подхватило свежим морским ветром и понесло по пенистым, бесконечно сменяющим друг друга волнам наслаждения. Он словно со стороны слышал свой собственный голос и не мог остановиться, рассказывая Стиву, какой он узкий, узкий и горький, и сладкий, словно спелый грейпфрут, посыпанный сахаром, и слушал в ответ гортанные «еще, еще, сильнее детка, давай же», смотря, как Стив дрочит себе почти с остервенением, выгибает спину, а потом на его живот, словно в замедленной съемке, падают белесые капли спермы.

Наконец и Денни накрыла с головой кипящая пеной волна, с силой потащила к берегу, ссаживая о песок кожу на спине и откатилась обратно, шипя и утихая. Он тяжело упал Стиву на грудь, слушая гулко колотящееся в груди сердце и чувствуя, как они склеиваются животами, будто сиамские близнецы. Наконец он пошевелился и с трудом отвалился набок. Стив тут же повернулся к нему и обнял, словно боялся потерять ощущение близости.

— Знаешь, — проговорил Стив, когда его дыхание выровнялось. — Если бы я знал, что принимать так же крышесносно, как и брать, я бы дал тебе уже давным давно.

— Ну, если бы я знал, что трахать тебя — настолько упоительно, то сам заключил бы пари на твою задницу много раньше, — тихонько фыркнул Денни, лизнул Стива в плечо, перекатывая на языке солоноватый вкус пота, и, пересилив себя, встал.

Быстро сполоснувшись, он намочил мягкое полотенце и вернулся в спальню. Стерев с тела Стива подсохшие капли спермы, он бросил кусок ткани на пол и с довольным вздохом забрался под простыню.

— Я знаю, как мы проведем завтрашний день, это будет увлекательно, — негромко произнес он. — Спокойной ночи, Стиви.

Тот не ответил. Денни приподнял голову и вгляделся в спокойное расслабленное лицо любовника. Он всегда засыпал мгновенно, словно в голове была встроена секретная кнопка включить-выключить. Денни вздохнул, еще раз невесомо поцеловал Стива в плечо и с легкой улыбкой откинулся на подушку.

***

Стив с видом мученика, ожидающего очереди на прижизненную канонизацию, бродил за неугомонным любовником по нескончаемым залам мебельного магазина и мечтал пристрелить архитекторов, создавших этот лабиринт, в котором даже нить Ариадны бы не помогла. Магазин был сконструирован так, что потенциальных покупателей по умолчанию прогоняли через все отделы по установленной дорожке. Аппетит, даже покупательский, приходит в процессе созерцания; старая как мир рекламная уловка, действовала на Стива как тряпка на быка. А еще он никак не мог понять, какая муха укусила его в мозжечок, что он согласился на покупку нового дивана. Если заднице Денни было действительно некомфортно на кожаной поверхности имеющегося, можно было и полотенчико подстелить. Правда, при этом Стив забывал, что когда их желание вспыхивало скаутским костром, он валял Денни по первой подвернувшейся поверхности и все мозги перетекали в член, а этот орган, как известно, думать не умеет.

Стив издал страдальческий вздох, покосившись на внушительную стопку карточек с номерами выбранных товаров в руках Денни, а ведь до диванов они еще даже не добрались. Похоже, Денни, ухватившись за согласие поменять один предмет мебели, вознамерился изменить всю обстановку в гостиной и столовой. Стиву удалось с боем отвоевать кабинет отца, это место было святым и Денни не стал лезть в бутылку.  
Когда они, наконец, добрались до нужного отдела, у Стива оставалось лишь два желания: придушить Денни и отлить. Или в обратном порядке. Тот, отловив консультанта, с умным видом ходил между диванами, время от времени кивая или отрицательно качая головой на то, что говорил ему продавец. Стив рухнул на первую попавшуюся поверхность, вытянул гудящие ноги и, откинув голову на спинку, закрыл глаза.

— Тебе удобно? — услышал он над собой голос Денни.

— Нет, — прокряхтел Стив.

— А чего тогда сидишь? Диван сам себя не выберет.

— Комфортно должно быть твоей заднице, ну, чтобы не прилипала там в процессе и все такое, так что тебе и карты в руки.

— Ты что, предлагаешь мне снять штаны, чтобы опробовать поверхности? — раздалось разъяренное шипение, и Стив, широко улыбнувшись, открыл глаза. И тут же напоролся взглядом на покрасневшего как маков цвет, консультанта.

— Вряд ли такой метод выбора мебели понравится моему начальству, — проблеял он. — Если я правильно понял проблему, господам скорее подошел бы диван из натуральной кожи.

— Это еще почему? — вскинулся Денни.

— Ну. — Консультант нервно затеребил кончик своего галстука. — С такого материала проще смывать… появляющиеся пятна.

— Вот видишь, Денни, он говорит умные вещи, а у нас как раз стоит замечательный кожаный диван.

— Да, но это не решает проблему прилипания, — заупрямился как мул Денни.

— Могу посоветовать господам чехол на диван, ткань чрезвычайно приятна коже, легко снимается, стирается уже при сорока градусах и… — консультант покраснел еще больше, — таким образом устраняется проблема прилипания… эм… частей тела.

— А ведь действительно, — задумчиво произнес Денни.  
  
Стив готов был расцеловать парня и дать ему побольше чаевых. Он легко поднялся на ноги:

— Давай, Данно, выбирай себе уже чехол для задницы и поехали домой.


End file.
